Kat Haleuh
Name: Katrina Haleuh (Kat) *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Jester *'Weapon': Gun *'Element': Water, occasionally ice Character created by Kittiled on YT Although having good aim and usually never fails with a gun of any type, Katrina is a terribly clumsy person who always ends up tripping on a flat surface. She's actually pretty light on the feet and can move really fast if necessary, but she is also very distracted and does not watch where she is going. The other problem is that she's pretty weak at close combat and mainly relies on her good aim and speed. Katrina is not shy, per se, but she would not introduce herself to people. She's the type of person who would wait in the background until someone would talk to her. When one would actually talk to her, Katrina is incredibly friendly and eager to please others. Even though she knows people will react badly to her opinion, she has a very poor view on people who would say this: "It's better to think before you act." Katrina believes in 'action before reaction' and that people who think that belief is the truth have never been in a real fight before. Overall, Katrina's a friendly eighteen year old who loves assisting others. She's very determined and will get the job done. Biography Katrina was born and raised as an only child near the Terrace. Her parents, a street fighter and an independent mercenary, taught her right from wrong and a few tricks to get by through this world. The place they lived in wasn't entirely safe, but it's all that her family could afford at that moment. Her mother, the independent mercenary, was extremely strict with Katrina and forbade her to wander into the terrace and watch the fights. Of course, the fact that it was forbidden made the girl want to sneak in anyway. When Katrina first sneaked in to watch the fighters, she got in trouble by the bodyguards because she didn't pay the entrance fee. In the knick of time, Katrina's father stepped in and vouched for her to get in free. Her father, who was a lot more lenient on Katrina, did not tell his wife about what happened. Katrina later confessed to her father that she wanted to learn how to fight like the people in the Terrace. Her father, who didn't like the idea too much, complied anyway and taught her the ways of a gunslinger since it is more safer than a brawler which is close combat. Incidentally, her father's decision to not teach her how to fight close up caused her to be weak physically. Later on, Katrina's mother discovered that her daughter learned how to be a good fighter, and instead of being mad like what her husband and Katrina anticipated, she was impressed and congratulated Katrina for her success. At the age of thirteen, Katrina's mother sent her to the Mercenary Academy to enhance her daughter's skills. There she properly trained herself and learned about energy control. In school, she chose to familiar herself with all the guilds and later on got into the guild called Jester. Abilities Aim and speed: Katrina has very good eyes and is able to hit a target no matter how fast it's moving. She is also very quick on her feet (and a little clumsy) and is hard to hit if you are a close ranged fighter. Water based magic: Katrina is able to shoot small blasts of water from the palms of her hands, but it is not that strong compared to her usual firing of bullets. Sometimes she shoot the water into the opponent's face to distract them and then open fires. Ice splitter: When Katrina is in an adrenaline rush, she is able to shoot shards of ice of her gun. It's very powerful, but unfortunately, it rarely happens. Category:Characters